User talk:Jerrycuff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baisetsu clan page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 17:01, April 26, 2010 Making fan pages When making pages for your own personal original fan creations, make it a subpage of your user page. To make it a subpage, the article's name must always start with "User:Your name here" and then "/Name of the article you are creating". So to make the fan character page for on of your original characters like Kaimei, you would create a new page named "User:Jerrycuff/Kaimei". This would be the same for any other future fan articles you would make. This can then be shorthand linked on your main user page as Kaimei. Please don't be alarmed but I've taken the liberty of editing your user page to give you an example of what I'm talking about. You're free to change the name of the heading and link name of course. Also keep in mind that since these pages are articles about your original characters you do not need to categorize them using the wiki's categories. These categories exist for the purpose of organizing canon/material created or officially sponsored works by Koei only. Kyosei 20:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I forgot to mention about how to use the infoboxes. If you want to use an infobox, simply pick the appropriate one you want to use from here. Then it's just simply a matter of copying and pasting whatever is in the dotted outlined gray box you see. For example if you were making a Samurai Warriors character, you would copy: : :This is what would be pasted on the page you are making. After that, you write whatever the info you want for the character after the appropriate = sign. That should be it however you are of course free to ask me any questions if you feel lost somewhere along the way. Kyosei 21:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems you do not understand how to use the template pages. It is quite simple. You do not need to edit the page of the template you want to use. You simply copy the code you see in the dotted outlined gray box you see on the page (and coincidentally the example I showed above) and paste that code onto whatever new page you are making. That is all. ::Point number two. Once again. When making a new page for one of your fan articles, always start the name of the article with your user name with a back slash. Every new fan article you make has to start with User:Jerrycuff/. Whatever you want to make the name of the page it always has to start with User:Jerrycuff/. Therefore, if you wanted to make a page for Honoyuki, you would type the name of the article in the "Create new article" box as User:Jerrycuff/Honoyuki. When linking the page anywhere on your fan pages it would look like this in wiki code: Honoyuki Do you understand? This is a very important point. ::Final point. Do not categorize your fan articles. Categories are reserved for canon material made or supported by Koei only. Categories are not to be used for fan projects. I'll keep pestering on you about this until you get it right. Follow these guidelines and your fan articles can stay. If you don't want me to delete them without a second glance, follow these guidelines. I repeat, your fan pages must follow these guidelines in order to exist here on this wiki. Kyosei 21:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Any fan pages you make about your fictional characters or concepts must always be named after you no matter what. It must always start with User:Jerrycuff/. When typing in the name of the page to be made in the Create a new article text box, it must always start with User:Jerrycuff/. Kyosei 21:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting tired of having to move these pages directly back to your user page. If you don't start doing it yourself I will just start deleting them. This measure will go into effect for the next fanon article you make. Kyosei 00:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Templates pages Do not edit them. Do not touch them. You obviously do not know how they work. Each time you edit the template it affects every other page that uses that template. To use template you simply copy and paste the code you see in the dotted outlined box you see. That is all. You do not have click the Edit this page button to use them. At all. Kyosei 18:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Fanon characters You may be interested to know that you can create pages for these characters at the new Koei Fanon Wiki here. Kyosei 06:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :There's a fan wiki for Koei regarding characters you made up. Why not go over there and make it flourish? Sake neko 22:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Warning Because you don't seem to understand. I will now block you from this wiki the next time you make another fan page in the wiki main space. You have been warned. Kyosei 03:19, April 18, 2012 (UTC)